


Álbum de recuerdos

by TheHopefulBoy



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Gay, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Naruto AU, Sakura is a friend, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHopefulBoy/pseuds/TheHopefulBoy
Summary: Sasuke se encuentra solo en casa, cuando de pronto descubre un viejo album de Naruto, que lo llevara a recordar distintas situaciones del pasado. NaruSasu AU





	Álbum de recuerdos

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño fic que tenia guardado. Lo pueden encontrar también en fanfiction.net  
> Disfrútenlo!!!!!!!!!!!

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 19 años y voy en 2° año de leyes. Me dirijo al departamento, que comparto con mi pareja, después de una larga jornada de clases, son aproximadamente las 17:15pm, estoy agotado. Entro al departamento, oscuridad, Naruto dijo que más llegaría tarde.

Entre a mi cuarto dispuesto a recostarme en la cama matrimonial que había allí, cuando tropecé con quien sabe qué y caí de cara al suelo.

-¡Ese Naruto! ¿¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirle que no tire sus cosas por ahí!?- grite poniéndome de pie- ¿y esto que es?- me pregunte al ver un libro en piso, me agache para recogerlo- ¿un álbum de fotos?

Me senté en la orilla de la cama para revisar el libro encontrándome con una foto de mi madre cargándome en brazos, junto a la madre de Sakura, quien la llevaba de la misma manera que mi madre a mí, y Kushina-san la cual se veía que estaba embarazada… Mi madre siempre contaba que cuando nosotros éramos bebes Kushina-san y ella discutían sobre cuál de nosotros (Naruto y yo) se casaría con Sakura. Me reí al recordar cuando mamá conto esa historia por primera vez.

Seguí ojeando el álbum hasta encontrarme una foto donde salíamos Naruto y yo en nuestro prime día en la guardería, es algo vergonzoso pensar en aquel día…

Flashback

Sasuke y Naruto habían llegado juntos a su primer día en la guardería, ahí también se encontraba Sakura. Apenas entraron al pequeño salón, lleno de juguetes y otras cosas infantiles, la mayoría de las niñas notaron lo lindo que era Sasuke y se abalanzaron sobre haciéndole preguntas, demasiadas para el azabache. Al principio Naruto y Sakura miraban divertidos la situación pero luego de un rato Naruto comenzó a cabrearse y no porque Sasuke fuera el único que recibía atención de las niñas si no que esas niñas eran el problema.

-¡Hey! Ya basta de acosar a Sasuke-kun- dijo Sakura algo molesta. Volteo a ver a su rubio amigo al cual se le veía más molesto que a ella- ¿Naruto estas bien?

Pero justo en ese momento, sin responder ni dar explicaciones, el rubio se fue hasta donde se encontraba su amigo, lo tomo de la muñeca y se lo llevo hasta el patio de juegos.

-¡Hey! Naruto- cuestiono el azabache mientras era arrastrado por el otro- de verdad te agradezco haberme separado de esas locas- dijo cuándo se detuvieron- ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto al ver a su amigo en trance-¿Naruto qu… - Sasuke fue interrumpido por un suave, casto e infantil beso por parte de su mejor amigo. El peli negro al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo se intentó separar empujando su amigo, cuando al fin lo logro sé que mirando fijamente al rubio con el rostro completamente rojo y cuando salió de su trance miro con odio a Naruto y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo en el suelo mientras él se dirigía a su salón tratando de parar los sonidos de su pequeño y joven corazón….

Fin del Flashback

Sentí mi rostro caliente luego de recordar ese suceso, ese había sido mi primer beso, todavía no entiendo porque Naruto había hecho eso. Decidí olvidarme de ese recuerdo y seguir con el libro. Encontré una foto de Naruto llorando de pequeño, recuerdo que cuando éramos niños él se la pasaba llorando porque nuestros compañeros se reían de él, sentía algo de pena pero aun así era gracioso.

Encontre una foto donde salíamos Sakura, Naruto y yo en la entrada de la primaria, lo que me llevo a recordar nuestro segundo beso. Estábamos todos esperando a Iruka-sensei, Naruto se encontraba sobre mi mesa estábamos como siempre discutiendo y de pronto un chico que estaba sentado en el lugar de adelante empujo sin querer a Naruto provocando que callera sobre besándonos nuevamente… hablando de cosas que pasan repetidas veces mi cara de seguro esta rojo otra vez.

Paginas mas adelante encontré una foto que no me gusto para nada, era una donde salía Naruto tomado de la mano con Hinata, no es que yo sea celoso no que va…. Ok, tal vez un poco… pe…pe… ¡Pero solo un poco!

La siguiente el la cual me fije era una donde Naruto me abrazaba mientras ambos comíamos helado, si bien recordaba esa foto no estaba en mi mente que mi cara se encontrara tan rojo, fijarme en ese detalle hizo que me avergonzara.

Después había una foto donde Sakura, Naruto y yo, de unos 15 años, estábamos en la playa, recuerdo que aquel día Sakura descubrió que me gustaba Naruto…

Flashback

Los tres amigos se encontraban de vacaciones en la playa, alojando en la casa de veraneo de los Uchiha por supuesto. Habían bajado a la playa, junto con Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, y su "amigo" Deidara.

Los más jóvenes habían puesto un par de sombrillas algo alejadas de Itachi y Deidara para darles "privacidad", como había dicho Sakura. Naruto, como era de esperarse, fue el primero en salir corriendo al mar, Sakura y Sasuke lo miraban de lejos con una gota es sus cabezas. La peli rosa acompaño a su revoltoso amigo mientras el peli negro se quedó leyendo bajo las sombrillas, aunque de vez en cuando le echaba pequeñas miraditas al rubio sin que este se diera cuenta, al cabo de un rato Sakura volvió a sentarse junto a él.

-Así que ¿Naruto eh?- pregunto la peli rosa con una sonrisa pícara.

-Naruto ¿Qué?- pregunto el menor de los Uchihas

-Naruto es quien te gusta, a mí no me engañas- Ante esta declaración por parte de su amigo el rostro de Sasuke se volvió completamente rojo.

-¿Pe… pero que dices? A mí no me gusta el dobe- respondió nervioso.

-¿Y entonces me explicas porque mirabas hacia nosotros cada 5 segundos? ¿Eh?- pregunto con picardía. Sasuke solo intento ignorarla- por dios no puedo creer que me hayas rechazado por Naruto y ni siquiera puedas admitirlo.- así es meses atrás Sakura se le había confesado a su amigo, pero había sido rechazada, aunque ella ya intuía que su pelinegro amigo fuera del otro bando.

-Pe…pe…pero eso no ti… ene que ver con el dobe.

-Sasuke si no me lo quieres decir está bien, pero recuerda esto a Hinata le gusta y Naruto talvez tenga interés en ella, piénsalo, sea cual sea tu decisión tienes mi apoyo- finalizo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla para luego volver a done estaba el rubio.

Fin del flashback.

Desde entonces Sakura ha sido mi consejera sobre lo relacionado con el romance y por supuesto sobre Naruto.

Seguí viendo el álbum, fotos de primaria, de la secundaria, vacaciones, navidades, año nuevo, preparatoria, fiestas de cumpleaños, Halloween, otra molesta foto de Hinata y Naruto, el cosplay de neko que Sakura me obligo a probarme, todos en el Ichiraku… ¿¡El cosplay de neko que Sakura me obligo a probarme!? Volví a revisar la imagen, yo con unos shorts demasiado cortos, una camiseta sin mangas de color negra, medias largas y para finalizar unas orejas y cola de gato junto con un cascabel en mi cuello. Recordaba ese día, Sakura me había arrastrado, días ante de la fiesta de Halloween que organizaba Ino, a una tienda de disfraces, cuando se encontró con dicho traje el cual me obligo a usar y para colmo no paro de sacarme fotos hasta que me cambie, pero ese día solo estábamos nosotros, entonces ¿Cómo es que Naruto tenía esa foto? ¡Esa Sakura, de seguro se la dio! ¡Eso era tan vergonzoso! Y pensar que él ha tenido esta foto quizás desde cuándo. Pensar en eso solo hiso que mi furia se incrementara.

Sentí la puerta del departamento abrirse, seguido de un grito chillón.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Ya vine!- Naruto me abrazo efusivamente- ¿Sasuke?- pregunto el rubio al ver que me envolvía un aura oscura.

-¡N-A-R-U-T-O!- me separe del rubio para mostrarle la foto por la cual estaba molesto- ¿¡Que significa esto!?- grite molesto pero con un le rubor en el rostro.

-Ah, eso- sudo nervioso el blondo- eh…

-Ni te excuses, hoy tu duermes en el sofá.

-Pero… pero

-¡Pero nada!

Y así fue como Naruto paso todo su fin de semana durmiendo en el sofá…

~FIN


End file.
